


Taking Care

by angelskuuipo



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Comfort Sex, Early Work, GFY, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partners take care of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> My first Numb3rs fic. I am effin’ terrified. Written for dance_the_code. I’m in love with her [Conference Wives](http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/2029.html) series. If you've not read it, you should. She went looking for some of my stuff, even though she knows nothing about Buffy and Angel, and had some very kind words to say. She has also had a rough time recently, and I wanted to give her comfort!pr0n. I got the comfort part down, anyway. It’s a little light on the pr0n.
> 
> Thanks be to Elisabeth for the beta. I am so there for you when it’s your turn.
> 
> Originally posted 10-31-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Billy Cooper woke up when the hotel room door slammed closed. His gun was in his hand before he’d even opened his eyes. It was dark, just a little of the florescent light from outside filtering around the edges of the curtains, but he could barely make out the silhouette of who he thought was his partner. The muttered curses confirmed the identity of the intruder and Coop laid his gun back on the bedside table.

“Rough night, Eppes?”

The shadow turned towards him. “Something like that,” Don growled harshly.

Coop frowned at the sound of Don’s voice and closed his eyes as he turned on the lamp. At Don’s muffled, “Fuck,” Coop muttered an apology then opened his eyes. He was out of his bed in a flash and in front of his badly beaten partner.

“The hell? What the fuck happened to you?” he asked as he ran his hands lightly over Don’s face. One eye was already swelling shut, blood congealing on the side of his face from a cut above his eyebrow. His nose had taken a pretty good hit, but Billy didn’t think it was broken, and his lips were split and swelling. Coop gave one last worried pat before starting to unbutton his partner’s shirt. Don batted ineffectually at his hands then gave up and leaned gingerly against the door.

Don turned his head away and let Coop mother him. He mumbled, “Got jumped.”

Coop’s eyebrows rose in disbelief. Don Eppes was the least likely one in this partnership to get into a brawl. That’d always been Coop’s M.O. He couldn’t imagine what his partner could have done to wind up in this condition. “You didn’t identify yourself?” Don looked pointedly at his bedside table, but didn’t say anything. Coop looked over and saw Don’s badge and gun sitting there and remembered that he had just wanted to be Don Eppes for a few hours instead of Agent Eppes of the FBI. “How many were there?”

Don sucked in a pained breath as Coop eased his shirt off his shoulders. “Five,” he whispered after he’d gotten his breath back.

Coop whistled and led Don into the bathroom where he finished stripping him down before sitting him on the closed toilet seat. He turned on the taps to the bath and closed the drain.

“What happened?”

“Turico’s goons took exception to me chatting up his flavor of the month. I didn’t know who she was.” He laughed humorlessly. “Wasn’t even trying to get into her pants. We were talking about the Lakers.” Coop helped him stand and guided him to the tub.

“They took me by surprise.” Don hissed as he got into the hot water then carefully leaned against the back of the tub and closed his eyes. “They didn’t get away clean, though. I did my fair share of damage, too.”

“I’m sure you did,” Billy placated.

Don cracked his good eye open and glared balefully. “Don’t patronize me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

One corner of Don’s swollen mouth quirked up in a pained smile. He grumbled, “Bastard,” without any heat.

Billy grinned and went about his damage assessment. Scrapes, bruises- a lot of bruises, and a few cuts that he didn’t think would require stitches seemed to be the extent of it. He was fairly sure his partner wasn’t broken, just slightly bent. The blood and dirt were bugging him, though, so he wet a washcloth and set about cleaning Don up.

Don groaned and cursed as he was poked and prodded, but submitted to the examination. He was too tired and sore to wash himself, so he didn’t bother to protest when he felt a washcloth gently touch his face. The gentle ministrations relaxed him and the pain eased as the tension drained from his limbs. It didn’t occur to him to be embarrassed that his very male partner was stroking his hands over his body. He’d done the same for Billy on a few occasions when his temper had gotten the best of him. He complied docilely as Billy moved him to wash his hair and sighed in contentment at the gentle scalp massage. His arms were boneless as they were lifted and special care was given to his bruised knuckles. It wasn’t until the cloth brushed over his nipples that Don realized he might be a little _too_ relaxed. A soft moan of pleasure escaped before he could stop it.

Coop was trying to be detached as he washed Don, but was failing miserably. His partner was one finely built man. He washed Don’s hair, glad to find no cuts or bumps as he did. He was careful as he went over Don’s back with the cloth, the bruises already turning a nasty purple. His mouth tightened at the sight of finger-shaped bruises rising around Don’s throat. The bastards who’d done this were going to pay.

He took extra care with Don’s hands. Not that he’d ever admit it to anyone, but he liked Don’s hands. They were strong and capable, deadly if necessary, but gentle and soothing by the same token. Now, though, they were swollen and discolored and looked like they hurt to move. Billy clenched his jaw and moved on.

He swiped the cloth over Don’s chest and raised an eyebrow at the soft moan he gave. He saw Don’s nipples harden and his gaze was immediately drawn lower. Coop absently rubbed the washcloth over Don’s nipples again and was rewarded with the sight of his partner’s cock stirring.

“Don?” he queried softly.

“Feels good,” Don mumbled in reply as Coop continued what he was doing.

Billy paused, debating with himself whether or not to start anything with his partner. He eyed Don critically and decided to ignore what may or may not have been an invitation. Don looked like seven shades of shit and could barely move without wincing. Sex was not on the menu tonight. He briskly, but gently finished washing Don then flipped the drain on the tub. He helped Don stand then got a towel and carefully dried him off. Don was almost asleep on his feet. He sat him down on the closed toilet and got out the first aid kit.

After he’d gotten Don bandaged, Billy guided his partner back into the bedroom and laid him face down on his bed. Don cursed as his bruised body made contact, but Billy placed a gentle hand on the back of his head. “Just stay there. I’ll get you something to help with the pain.” He fished out four Advil and got a glass of water from the bathroom. He also retrieved a towel and a bottle of massage oil from his bag. It was gonna hurt like hell, but if he didn’t rub Don down tonight he’d feel even worse in the morning.

Don was dozing lightly when Billy nudged him. He sat up enough to take the painkillers then flopped back down on the bed, cursing as he did so. He stiffened when he felt Billy straddle his legs. “Coop?”

“You know the drill, buddy. Swear all you want, just please try to relax.” Don sighed in resignation and relaxed as much as he could. Coop poured a small amount of oil into his hand and let it warm a little before applying it to Don’s back. He massaged his partner with light pressure, as anything more would be too painful. After initially turning the air blue, Don settled down and let Billy work his magic. His muscles relaxed and the pain faded even more, at least it did until Billy got to the small of his back.

“Christ on a crutch!” Don yelled into his pillow.

“Sorry, sorry, almost done,” Billy soothed. If he clenched his jaw any tighter he was going to have to find a dentist. It looked like Don had been repeatedly kicked in that spot. The urge to lean down and kiss the hurt away was strong, but he resisted and moved down to Don’s legs.

Don relaxed again and turned over without a word when Billy asked him to. The massage hurt, but it was helping. His partner had great hands. His arms were gently worked, even his sore hands and fingers. His chest received the same gentle attention then the touches became even lighter as Billy went over his bruised ribs. The constant skin on skin contact was having an effect and Don was too far-gone to bother trying to hide it.

Billy stared at Don’s erection as he massaged his legs. It was impressive; and it seemed such a shame to let it go to waste. Ignoring his earlier vow not to do anything, Billy leaned down and lightly ran his tongue around the crown.

Don started slightly at the unexpected sensation then moaned in pleasure. “Coop,” he sighed softly.

“Shh, just let me take care of you tonight, Don,” Billy whispered.

Don relaxed in acquiescence and moaned again when Billy took his cock into his mouth. He wouldn’t last long and Billy knew it. He shoved his own boxers down and took his cock in hand, jacking himself in time as he swallowed Don down to the root. His mouth moved back up to suckle at the head and Billy wrapped his other hand around the base. He dipped his tongue into the tiny slit at the tip and was rewarded with a harsh groan from his partner. He sped up the movements of his hands and pressed the head of Don’s cock to the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

Don got out a strangled, “Billy,” before he came in Coop’s mouth. He felt warm wetness on his leg and knew Billy had come as well. Don melted into the bed, too relaxed to move. Part of him felt really bad that he hadn’t participated, but he also knew he wasn’t in much shape to reciprocate either. He felt a warm washcloth on his skin and opened his good eye. “Thank you.” The words seemed inadequate, but they were all he had.

Billy gave him a crooked grin and shrugged. “We’re partners, Don. We take care of each other.”

Don smiled back, but it came off more as a grimace. “I’ll take care of you when I can move again.”

“I know,” Coop said as he got Don under the covers. He turned off the bathroom light and got into his own bed. As much as he would have liked to sleep with Don in the same bed, his partner was too beat up to make it comfortable. He turned off the light and got settled before asking, “So where can I find the assholes that did this to you?”

Don’s words were slurred when he answered. “County General, most likely, but don’t worry about it. I found out where Turico’s going to be tomorrow.”

Billy looked towards Don’s shadowy form. “You got your ass kicked and still managed to find our assignment?”

“I’m good, what can I say? Show you how good later…” his words trailed off into a light snore and Billy laughed softly.

And Don would, too. They never talked about the times they spent together, but that was just how they were. They were good at taking care of each other.

-30-  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Four-star Hotel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766599) by [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo)




End file.
